


Entirely Too Much Work

by storyskein, verbaepulchellae



Series: What Might Have Been [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chain, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Like Filthy smut, Modern AU, Morning Sex, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Smut, happy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyskein/pseuds/storyskein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaepulchellae/pseuds/verbaepulchellae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Some mornings, like this one, when she wakes up with her nose mashed into Bellamy’s dark curls and Gina is already half awake and kissing at her shoulder, Clarke really doesn’t feel like the thin excuse of getting up to start the day is even really necessary. </i>
</p>
<p>Or: The beginning of a Modern AU bellarkina smut series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entirely Too Much Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smutty, Modern AU side series to Triumvirate, which is the exploration of how Bellamy, Clarke and Gina might have gotten together if s3 had been up to Storyskein and I to write. This though... this is all smut.

There are some mornings when leaving the big bed is entirely too much work. Tea and toast and stealing Bellamy’s big shirts to wear over nothing is all well and good when it results in quick, hard fucking against the kitchen counter, with Bellamy folding the shirt up over her ass so he can watch himself fuck into her and Gina holding her head, keeping Clarke’s face pressed against her cunt so that even when Clarke can barely think with how well she’s getting fucked, Gina can grind against her mouth and get what she needs.

Yeah, those are good mornings, and Clarke wouldn’t trade them for the world, not when she can hear the sloppy, open mouthed kisses Gina and Bellamy share above her, not when Gina kicks a leg forward so that Bellamy’s deep, hard thrusts cause Clarke’s clit to drag against Gina’s legs, catching against the soft hair until the slick of her come eases the way and everything is sex-scented and pink-tinted.

But some mornings, that’s a lot of work. Some mornings, like this one, when she wakes up with her nose mashed into Bellamy’s dark curls and Gina is already half awake and kissing at her shoulder, Clarke really doesn’t feel like the thin excuse of getting up to start the day is even really necessary. 

“Hey,” Clarke whispers, craning her neck back and searching for a kiss. “You’re up early.”

Gina lifts her head from Clarke’s neck and catches her chin, holds her in place so she can kiss her, really kiss her, the slow, close mouthed way that Gina always starts her sex kisses with and that alone just gets Clarke so hot. It’s the long, soft pressure of her lips, the way she sighs against Clarke’s mouth, the way she acts like this, just the slow movement of lips pressing and dragging together is all she wants. 

It makes the first hot flash of her tongue so much more filthy. 

“You were sleep mumbling,” Gina teases her, drawing back just as things are getting good and Clarke can’t help chasing her, craning her neck at a ridiculous angle because she doesn’t want to twist away from Bellamy’s warmth. Gina smirks at her and kisses her nose, holding out.

“What was I saying?” Clarke asks, giving in and getting Gina’s mouth back on hers as a reward as Gina slides a hand up her side to cup her breast, giving her a squeeze. Clarke arches under her, rolls her shoulders back so she can press up into Gina’s palm, so Gina can feel how her nipple tightens in response.

“Not so much what you were saying,” Gina says, keeping her lips on Clarke’s, slows down her mouth on Clarke’s so it’s deep and extra slow, the slip of her tongue against Clarke’s promising. “More the noises you were making. Were you having good dreams, Clarke?”

“Oh,” Clarke laughs, knows she’s blushing, can’t help it when Gina’s hiking up the bottom of Clarke’s sleep shirt so that her tit’s are out. “Maybe a few.” Gina’s hands on her bare breasts are so warm, Clarke’s decidedly distracted. “This is definitely better than whatever I was dreaming about.”

Gina smirks and tugs on Clarke’s shoulder so she’ll roll onto her back and Clarke goes. Gina slides over her, straddling her stomach and Clarke loves that she likes to sleep without panties on, means she gets the wet heat of Gina’s cunt right there, just below her ribcage. Gina cups Clarke’s breasts and pushes them together, rubs her thumbs over Clarke’s nipples until they’re both hard and pebbled. 

“Such pretty tits,” Gina says and pinches ones of Clarke’s nipples so that she gasps, toggles it between her thumb and forefinger, pulls until Clarke whines. “You like that, baby?”

“Feels so good,” Clarke whispers and slides her hands up Gina’s thighs. She’s gotta touch her cunt, gotta get her on her fingers and play with her clit, Gina always sounds so good when she’s getting finger fucked. 

Gina cants her hips forward helpfully and Clarke moans at how wet Gina is, how hot to the touch. She slides her fingers between Gina’s labia and grins at the way it makes Gina’s long lashes flutter. She slides two fingers up to rub at Gina’s clit, pinches it between them and rubs at both sides of Gina’s clit so that her hips stutter forward and she moans, tossing her head back. Gina has a way of blushing down to her tits, her dusky brown nipples looking so good against the flush of her skin. Clarke crunches up to pull one into her mouth, giving it long, slow sucks so that Gina’s fingers fist in her hair and keep her right there.

“That’s it, baby,” Gina gasps, rocking down into Clarke’s fingers. “The other one too.” She guides Clarke’s head to her other breast and Clarke latches on happily, gives her a little nip just to feel Gina’s fingers tighten sweetly in her hair. Clarke rubs harder on her clit, sets her thumb against it so she can crook two fingers into her and Gina rocks down, fucking herself on Clarke’s hand. 

“Gina, you’re so wet,” Clarke whispers, loves the way Gina’s soaking her whole hand. It makes it so easy to slow her fingers, pull them back so she can fuck back into her with three, grind them up right inside her.

“Oh, Clarke, yeah. Just like that, baby. Finger fuck me, come on,” Gina whines and swivels her hips on Clarke’s fingers, clenches her cunt around them. She tilts Clarke’s face up so she can kiss her, greedy now, fucking into her mouth with her tongue and letting Clarke suck on it. 

“God you two,” Bellamy groans, half startling them both, but then his big hand is rubbing over Clarke’s cunt, and Clarke shudders, arching, wanting more. “You never quit, do you?” He’s braced himself up on an elbow to watch them and Gina rests her forehead against Clarke’s, laughs a little breathlessly, slowing the desperate grind of her hips to a slow rock, just sinking up and down on Clarke’s fingers. 

“Why should we?” Gina murmurs, turning her head to look at Bellamy. “Look at this gorgeous girl we’ve got, Bellamy. You try waking up to her making happy sex noises and resist her.”

“Trust me,” Bellamy says as he sinks two blunt fingers into Clarke without warning and Clarke gasps, bucks up, whimpering. “I know the feeling.” 

“Oh god, Bellamy,” Clarke whines as he rocks his fingers into her and Gina glances over her shoulder, eyes hot and then, fuck, she’s reaching back and stroking at Clarke’s clit, just feather light, more a tease than any relief. Clarke shivers, flexing her hips up into their hands. They’ve been known to do this, work her slow and unhurried towards orgasm, drawn it out and out and out until Clarke’s had to beg them to let her come. 

“Gina,” Clarke whispers, circles her thumb on Gina’s clit faster, trying to get her desperate enough to really rub at Clarke’s clit the way Clarke likes it, just this side of too rough. Gina gasps, but keeps her fingers just as light on her clit, instead reaching down to play with Clarke’s nipples again with her other hand. 

“Oh, please,” Clarke whimpers when Bellamy taps his fingers up inside her, then grinds in just right. It’s too much, it’s not enough and Clarke reaches for Bellamy, pets at his chest. “Bellamy,” she tries. “Bellamy, please.”

“What’s wrong, babe?” Bellamy murmurs, leaning down to kiss Clarke’s shoulder, not able to hide his grin. He knows exactly what’s wrong. “You feelin’ ganged up on?”

“Yes,” Clarke gasps. “Yes.”

“What, you want me to even the playing field?” Bellamy asks, pitching his voice conspiratorially low like Gina can’t hear them. Gina snorts above them and circles her hips on Clarke’s fingers, treating herself even as Clarke is distracted.

“Yeah, Bellamy,” Clarke agrees a little mindlessly, anything to stop them from getting it into their heads that they can do what they like with her. Sometimes that’s nice, but right now it feels like way too much, not when Gina looks so good, not when Bellamy looks so sleep tousled. She wants to _help_.

“Alright, babe,” Bellamy chuckles and then pushes himself up, fingers still working inside Clarke and that’s not fair but then he’s kissing Gina, rough and intense. “Come here, beautiful,” he says to Gina, tapping at her hip. “Come on over here. My turn, huh?”

Gina rolls her eyes at Clarke but let’s Bellamy pull her off Clarke, hauls her so she’s straddling one of Bellamy’s legs as he leans back against the headboard. “You too, Clarke,” Bellamy says. “Don’t think you’re getting off that easy. Kneel up here, right next to Gina, huh? Lemme get a look at you two.”

Clarke has to take a moment to breathe and struggle out of her sleep shirt, but when Bellamy tugs on her wrist she joins Gina, straddling Bellamy’s other thigh and leaning over to kiss Gina again, missing her. “What did you get us into, Clarke?” Gina laughs against her lips and Clarke grins, shrugs. She doesn’t care as long as she gets to touch them both now.

“So fucking hot,” Bellamy swears and runs a hand down each other their bodies. “Never get sick of the sight of you two.” Clarke feels Gina jerk against her and when she opens her eyes, Bellamy’s hand, the same that was just inside her, is sliding between Gina’s thighs. Clarke gasps as Bellamy’s other hand slides between her own legs and he slips his fingers back into her, easy as anything crooking them toward him, rubbing on her sweetly.

“Oh fuck,” Gina whines next to her. “Bellamy, god. Clarke, baby, come here.” Gina catches Clarke’s face and pulls her back is so she can kiss her, feel up her tits while Bellamy fucks them both with his fingers. 

“Holy fuck, yeah,” Bellamy groans, thunking his head back against the headboard and fucking Clarke faster on his fingers, a little rougher as he watches them make out. “Clarke, you wanted to even the playing field, babe. Why don’t you treat Gina with me, huh? Give her clit some love.”

“Oh god,” Gina whispers before Clarke even gets there, fingers tensing on Clarke’s shoulders. Clarke nibbles at her neck as she sets her fingers right on top of Gina’s clit and returns to the slow circles she had been teasing her with before. 

“How many fingers does Bellamy have inside you?” Clarke asks, sucking a mark into Gina’s neck.

“Two,” Gina gasps. “Clarke, they’re so big.”

“Yeah, fuck,” Clarke shudders as Bellamy rubs his thumb against her clit as well, not letting her off so easily. “I know. You can take another, though, can’t you?” Gina gasps and tosses her head back, making a pretty little noise and arching forward. Yeah, she can take another. 

Bellamy doesn’t need Clarke’s prompting, and she watches as he slows the twisting of his wrist and draws his fingers out of Gina. They’re so wet, all shiny with Gina’s arousal and Clarke leans forward into Bellamy’s chest, lets him take her weight so she can watch him fuck back into Gina’s cunt with three fingers. Gina whimpers as her cunt stretches, flushed and delicate and fucked full of Bellamy. There’s something so hot to Clarke about watching her own pale thumb work Gina’s clit right above Bellamy’s thick hands.

“Doesn’t she look good?” Bellamy says, butting his nose into Clarke’s cheek, teases at slipping Clarke a third finger as well so that she grabs at him, breathless as she agrees.

“Gina always- fuck- always looks so good.”

“Yeah she does,” Bellamy chuckles. “Both of you, goddamn. Sit back up babe,” Bellamy encourages her. “You look like you want to something to suck on. Why don’t you help yourself to Gina’s tits, huh? Give them a kiss for me.”

Gina is actively shivering under their hands and Clarke wraps her free arm around Gina’s back, can hardly think about anything except for Bellamy fucking her faster on his fingers, rough with it, and Gina’s pretty nipples against her tongue. Clarke leans in to lick at Gina’s tits, tonguing at them, flicking quick and a little filthy so Bellamy can see and Gina grasps at Clarke’s head, trying for more, but Clarke’ won’t give it to her. 

“This isn’t- oh _fuck,_ baby, pinch my clit- fuck yes- isn’t-” 

“This isn’t what?” Bellamy asks, low and warm and leaning in to nuzzles at Clarke’s chest, eyes slanted to watch Clarke’s mouth work. “Come on, Gina, tell me.”

Gina whines, frustrated and feeling good all at once. Clarke can relate. “Isn’t ‘evening the playing field,’” Gina protests, voice gone high and breathy. “This is straight up bullying.”

“Hear that, Clarke?” Bellamy nips at Clarke’s nipple so that she moans. “We’re bullies.”

Gina is so wet and when Clarke really rubs at her, fingers focused and tight, working her up harder, she can feel Bellamy’s fingers movement, fast, mean grinding that she knows feels so good. Gina is close, Clarke knows it from the way Gina’s whimpering: she usually stays the most level headed between the three of them when they play, right up until she’s about to come and then she loses all verbal abilities. Clarke loves that about her, it’s insanely hot to see Gina get fucked out of her mind. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Gina’s gasping, shivering under Clarke’s and Bellamy’s hands. She’s so beautiful, mouth open and panting when Clarke peeks up at her, and Clarke wants to see her come so bad. She closes her lips over Gina’s nipple and sucks hard. Gina nearly shrieks with it and there are tears at the corners of her eyes. “Oh please,” she moans. 

Bellamy can be nicer than Clarke, on occasion, and while Clarke wants to make Gina come stretched on Bellamy’s fingers and bucking up into Clarke’s hand, wants to hear the way she trips over the names, blends them because she loses track of who is doing what to her… Bellamy gives her a break.

“Ok, babe, ok. You’re ok,” Bellamy says gently when Gina keens and grabs at Bellamy’s shoulder. He slides his fingers free from Gina’s cunt and catches Clarke’s hand in his own, pulling it away from Gina’s clit. Gina makes a desperate, relieved sound and Bellamy answers it with a soft hum and guides Gina to tuck herself into his lap. 

“Yeah, it’s alright, babe,” Bellamy says kissing her hair as she shivers against his chest. “Get a little too intense for you?” He looks up at Clarke with a smirk but his free hand stays careful on Gina’s back, rubbing away goosebumps. He crooks the fingers he still has inside Clarke and pulls his wrist slowly toward him so Clarke catches on and shuffles up the bed so that when Bellamy slides his fingers from inside her, he can pull her under his free arm and resettle them on her clit. He keeps them light, just playing with her slowly so that it sends warm, tingling shocks through Clarke’s body, but not enough to seriously distract her.

Clarke leans into Bellamy’s chest and find’s Gina’s face, snuffles at her until Gina is giggling and lifts her head to kiss Clarke again. She’s fine: this happens sometimes, to all of them, when being the center of attention gets too emotional, too overwhelming and big to be able to focus on the pleasure anymore. A quick break and a cuddle usually fixes it in no time and sure enough, Gina’s hand slides over Clarke’s hip and squeezes her. 

Bellamy laughs, a little strained, above them and Clarke would bet he can hear the soft slide of their mouths together, the wet touch of their tongues as Clarke lures Gina’s into her mouth so that she can suck on it. Gina laughs a little breathily when Bellamy curls a hand around her jaw so he can touch the corner of her mouth and feel them kiss. 

“Ok, Clarke,” Gina says, breaking their kiss so she can kiss at Bellamy’s chest instead, warm and open mouthed and so sweet. “Bellamy and I both had our ideas. What about you?” Gina looks up at Bellamy with a sly smile and he growls, uses the hand he has on her jaw to tug her up a bit more so he can kiss her. They look so good like that, so hot, Bellamy slipping his tongue into Gina’s mouth, Gina pressing her face closer to him, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Clarke watches them, likes how Bellamy’s fingers rub down harder on her clit when he’s kissing Gina, how Gina manages to find Clarke’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “Come on, Clarke,” Bellamy husks when he pulls away from Gina but is still looking at her, eyes hot and half amused as Gina wrinkles her nose playfully up at him. “Tell us what we’re doing.”

“I think,” Clarke starts, guiding her hand that’s intertwined with Gina’s to Bellamy’s cock, hard and trapped in his soft boxer-briefs, rubbing their fingers over him so that his hips stutter up. “That you should probably make sure Gina’s cunt is alright after all we put her through.” Bellamy’s eyes snap to hers, hungry, a little feral and Clarke nods, raising her eyebrows. “Yeah, why don’t you treat her right and eat her out while I suck your cock.”

“Jesus, Clarke,” Bellamy rasps. “Jesus, babe.” He slides the fingers from her clit down to touch right where he fucks into her and Clarke tilts her hips up out of habit. “What about you?” Bellamy is so predictable- he knows what Clarke’s thinking but he wants to hear her say it, describe exactly what formation she wants them in. Gina’s watching Clarke from where she’s tucked herself into Bellamy’s neck, eyes hungry.

“I think Gina’s got me covered,” Clarke says, tilting her head at Gina with a smile. “You’ve been dying to lick my cunt, haven’t you?”

“Am I so obvious?” Gina laughs as she clambers across Bellamy so she can push Clarke down against the mattress and kiss her, rest her head on Clarke’s tits and grin at her. Bellamy is chuckling, and he grasps Gina’s hips, twists them so Gina goes down on the bed with soft _ooph_ and manhandles her diagonally across the mattress so he can stretch out more comfortably along the headboard. Gina ends up giggling into Clarke’s thighs as Bellamy bitches at her and strokes her hair back, grins at Bellamy when he shoots her an exasperated smirk. 

“You two are impossible,” he mutters but shuts up pretty quick when Clarke pulls the waistband of his briefs down so that his cock slaps free against his stomach. 

“Shut up and let me get you off,” Clarke says and pulls at Bellamy’s thigh so she can rest her head on it and angle Bellamy’s cock down to her mouth. Gina’s pushing at her thighs, making Clarke spread them open wide for her. That always gets Clarke wet, feeling like she’s on display for them and when Gina makes her curl her knee into her chest so Bellamy can see her tongue work, Clarke moans. 

“Do that too,” Clarke asks, rubbing Bellamy’s stomach. “Open Gina up so I can watch.”

“Greedy thing,” Bellamy laughs, but stuffs a pillow under Gina’s hips and twists her onto her side, pushing her bottom leg up so Clarke can see her dark labia. Bellamy’s tongue is a pale pink when he licks them and Clarke just watches for a moment, loves how gentle Bellamy always starts when he’s eating Gina out, like he can’t believe his luck every time he does this. But then Gina is closing her lips around Clarke’s clit, uninterested in teasing and Clarke gasps and twists her head to suck Bellamy’s cock. 

He’s warm and musky on her tongue and Clarke gives him long, lazy bobs of her head, the angle a little odd but perfect all the same as she hears Bellamy muffle a noise into Gina and Gina’s breath hiccup against her in response. Fuck yes, this is what Clarke loves about a daisy chain, the way the feedback of her rolling her tongue across the head of Bellamy’s dick makes him lick harder at Gina, slip his tongue into her, which makes Gina gasp and give Clarke hard laps of her tongue up her cunt, circle around her clit. 

For a while, it’s all slick sounds of lips on wet skin and soft murmurs of _fuck yeah, babe_ , and half gasped requests that are answered before they’re fully asked. Clarke loses herself in the way Bellamy’s dick drips precum on her tongue and how firm Gina’s tongue is against her, how sweet the suction is. When she remembers to open her eyes, Bellamy’s buried his face between Gina’s thighs and she can just see quick flashes of his tongue, the slight hollow of his cheeks when he sucks on Gina’s labia, the way his eyes tighten when he really likes what Clarke is doing to his cock. 

Clarke can’t help but flail an arm out when Gina sucks Clarke’s clit hard, her tongue sneaking in to zigzag tightly right over it, a certain, focused sensation that makes Clarke’s whole body tremble. Clarke whines around Bellamy’s cock and flicks her tongue on his frenulum, mimicking what Gina’s doing, trying to focus despite how good everything feels. 

“She likes that, Gina,” Bellamy groans. “Shit, babe, keeping doing that.” Clarke feels Gina’s answering hum, the vibration of it on her clit and she nearly chokes with how she tries to swallow Bellamy’s cock, hips lifting toward Gina, asking for more. Bellamy catches her hand and interlaces his fingers with hers as Gina slides two fingers into Clarke’s cunt, not the same stretch that Bellamy’s fingers gave her but so good, just enough to fill her, enough to clench down on. 

“Oh fuck,” Bellamy groans as Clarke gasps and twists her head, a little out of her mind with how good everything feels, and Bellamy’s cock slides all the way to the back of her throat, bumps against it and Clarke splutters, jerking. “Easy, Clarke. Here,” Bellamy whispers. He gets his thumb on Gina’s clit and plays with it even as he props himself up on his arm and fists the base of his cock, holding it steady for her. “Just the tip, babe. You just suck on the tip right now. That’s all you gotta do.” 

He strokes her hair back as she does, as she gives him sweet little sucks, teasing her tongue around his foreskin, trying to be good for him as Gina licks her harder, rocks her fingers deep into Clarke. “Yeah, Clarke?” Bellamy whispers to her. “This what you wanted?”

Clarke just whines, angles her head so the head of Bellamy’s cock pushes into the soft inside of her cheek and Bellamy’s fingers fist in her hair. When Clarke looks up at him, he’s watching his cock disappear into her mouth intently and he traces a finger around her lips, feeling how he’s feeling her. She can’t stand to watch his face too long, not when Gina gives her the flat of her tongue and Clarke can barely think with everything she’s feeling, how close she is, how wet and hot Gina’s lips and tongue are. 

She knows she’s thrashing, trying to get more, trying to give more, trying for something, but then Bellamy is leaning over her and using both hands to push her hips down into the bed for Gina, his fingers still wet from how he fingered them both, and Gina uses Clarke’s stillness to grind up hard and right into her, rubbing where it counts as she flicks her tongue fast across Clarke’s clit. When Clarke manages to look down at her, Gina’s looking up Bellamy, her brown eyes at once coy and desperate. 

“Give it to her,” Bellamy urges. “You’re so good at that, Gina. Yeah, babe. Look at you taking care of our girl.”

Maybe it’s Bellamy’s sweet encouragement, or Gina petting Clarke’s thigh soothingly even as she gives her a third finger suddenly and fucks Clarke harder as she presses down with her tongue and rolls it over Clarke’s clit, or even just the way Bellamy’s dick twitches in her mouth... maybe it’s all of it combined with knowing that these two gorgeous, incredible people are hers and she’s theirs, but it trips Clarke over the edge and she feels her body buck at the intensity of it. It’s so much, god, so much, exploding from her clit and roaring through her stomach, tingling in her nipples and she hears her own voice, senseless, just hot, muffled whining that might have been an attempt at Gina and Bellamy’s names. 

She whimpers when she loses Bellamy’s cock, but then there are two sets of hands on her, large ones stroking her face and shoulders and smaller ones on her stomach and thighs. When she can open her eyes, Bellamy is grinning down at her, propped up at an odd angle to keep Clarke’s head in his lap and Gina’s lying next to her, trailing her fingers between Clarke’s breasts. “Hey,” Clarke says, knows she’s blushing. “Wow.”

“Just ‘wow’?” Bellamy laughs and shifts out from under her so he can lean down to kiss her. Clarke realizes it’s the first time she’s kissed Bellamy this morning and she clings to him, keeps him hunched down over her so she can enjoy the way he kisses her, how it’s different from the way he kisses Gina and how Gina kisses her. It’s easy and hot and certain, even when they’re goofy with the angle and giggling: he’s her best friend and the man who brought Gina into their lives. 

Gina’s watching them with a dopey expression when Clarke lets Bellamy go, and she grins at them. “Hot.”

Clarke pushes at Bellamy until he gets with the program and kisses Gina. “I really think Gina should ride you,” Clarke decides and that makes Gina and Bellamy laugh, lips still pressed together. 

“You do, do you?” Bellamy chuckles, but he’s scooting down the bed to get between them and Gina’s straddling him, teasing him by letting his cock just brush against her cunt. Clarke kneels up as well and grasps Gina’s hips, helps guide her down onto Bellamy’s cock, kissing Gina’s neck as she gasps.

“Clarke has good ideas,” Gina says breathlessly when she’s sitting flush on Bellamy’s hips. Clarke cocks an eyebrow at Bellamy, _you hear that_ , but he just hums, preoccupied by feeling up Clarke’s ass and one of Gina’s tits. 

“Fuck him,” Clarke tells Gina, stays up with her long enough for Gina to get herself into an easy grind on Bellamy’s cock, head tipping back as Bellamy fingers her clit, and then Clarke slides back down the bed to lie next to Bellamy. It’s a great view, Gina biting her lip as she fucks down on Bellamy’s cock, her tits bouncing, hair wild from sleep and Clarke’s tugging. 

“Get it, baby,” Clarke tells her in between the deep, full lipped kisses she’s sharing with Bellamy and Gina makes a needy noise when Clarke reaches up to press gently on Gina’s stomach, right above her pubic bone so she can feel Bellamy’s dick moving inside her. “That’s so hot,” Clarke whispers and Bellamy makes a strangled noise of agreement, trying to kiss her again. His breath comes in short puffs from his nose, tickling Clarke’s eyelashes and Clarke tweaks one of his nipples, knows he likes that as much as she and Gina do. Bellamy groans against her mouth and she feels his weight shift on the bed as he braces his feet on the bed and grabs at Gina’s hips. 

“Let him,” Clarke says when Gina can’t figure out why Bellamy’s slowing her movement. Clarke replaces Bellamy’s thumb with her own on Gina’s clit, gives it a gentle circle hello. “Let Bellamy fuck up into you. It’s going to feel so good.”

Gina gasps as she stills and Bellamy immediately bucks up, fucking her hard and fast, keeping her still for him with his fingers biting into her hips. Clarke can’t keep up with the way Bellamy’s movement jars Gina up and down, so she just braces her hand on Bellamy’s stomach grazing Gina’s clit with her fingers as Bellamy bounces her.

Bellamy turns his face toward Clarke again and Clarke kisses him, his mouth loose and breath sharp under her lips, but Clarke just teases him with her tongue and works her right arm over her head so that she can scratch her nails across Bellamy’s scalp. Bellamy groans into Clarke’s mouth and Clarke hears Gina moan, feels Gina scrabble at the hand she still has braced against Gina’s cunt and Clarke grins and can’t help but press just a little hard against Gina’s clit as she comes before she lets Gina guide her hand away. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Bellamy growls and Gina laughs, little more than a gasp as she resumes a slow grind on him and Clarke lifts herself up so she can kiss Bellamy’s chest as Gina finishes him off. Bellamy finds Clarke’s head and even when his body spasms as he comes, he just holds her close to him, gentle and fond. 

Gina doesn’t even bother sliding off Bellamy, she just flops down on top of both of them trailing lazy kisses across whatever skin is close. Clarke gets her shoulder lipped, her arm, her collarbone and she strokes Gina’s back, follows the dip of her spine. Bellamy’s boneless next to Clarke and when she looks up at him to share a grin about Gina’s typical after sex sigh, his eyes are closed and face totally at peace. Oh, she loves them so much, both of them. Even as body heat and sweat get uncomfortable, Clarke stays in their puppy-pile, dozes a little with her nose pressed back into Bellamy’s shoulder and Gina’s head on her breasts. 

Doing anything else would be entirely too much work.

**Author's Note:**

> We are on tumblr! As [Verbam](http://verbam.tumblr.com) and [Storyskein](http://storyskein.tumblr.com)


End file.
